


Night and Day

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Hope, Love, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: Dreams and love collide





	Night and Day

It's late, or early depending on your point of view.

I always find comfort in the dark of Night.

I feel like the Night does not crush my dreams like the Day does.

Sunlight always makes me sad, angry even.

It ruins my dreams and wakes me from my restful slumber.

Night refreshes me and makes me dream

of what I can never know but through my dreams.

Love does not seem so far away in the dark of Night.

Love has not abandoned my dreams.

If love is still in my dreams,

then there is still a part of me that still believes in true love.

True love will find me and maybe one day,

I can learn to love the Daytime as much as I adore the Night.


End file.
